Kick the Past, Find the Present, Love the Future
by TealTiger1215
Summary: A cute little story about everyone's favorite Kickin' It couple! So, basically, Kim finds a picture as a little child, and keeps it, thinking it's a true love. Until she meets Jack, they go out, but what happens when Jack finds the picture? BTDubs, better than it sounds! Suck at summaries! Haha, Enjoy3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Hey, Hey! My first Kick fic, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kickin it, if I did, there'd be WAY more Kick moments;) btw, I got this story idea from someone else, creds to them, don't remember who it was… On with this story!**

The sun shone one hot summer day as a young family strolled through the park. The mother and father each took a position on either side of their young daughter. The girl skipped happily along the path, watching a butterfly lazily flapping its wings as it shook through the air to some unknown destination. The young blond girl jumped, attempting to grab the beautifully delicate creature, but was unable to reach it, falling back to the ground. She ran over to a tree and began climbing while her parents sat on a bench, talking and watching their happy daughter.

Meanwhile, a young boy, about the same age as the girl, watched through is his long brunette hair. His chocolate eyes watched her every move as she swung herself into the tree rather easily between the branches. The boy was fascinated, following her, only when something caught her eye. In a bush, beneath the tree, a small corner of paper stuck up. Curious, the girl swung down gracefully and grabbed the paper, examining it. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was on the page. She looked around as the boy hid behind a tree, and quickly shoved the paper into her pocket.

The girl happily skipped back to her mother and father, but bumped into the boy along her way. She eyed him suspiciously, but before she could say anything, her parents waved her over. She smiled at the cute boy while he returned it.

"Hey, wanna be friends?" he asked happily. The girl nodded and they instantly created a sort of handshake. The girl then waved good bye as she left her new found friend.

She never knew she would never see her friend again, for he was moving away the day after their meeting.

_INTERDIMENSIONAL TIME SKIPPER! 10 YEARS_

A beautiful blond entered the high school, instantly being greeted by a rush of warm air and a few greetings from passing students. You could say she was popular, but she wasn't a bitch or slut. She was smart, not as smart as her bookish friends Milton and Julie. She was gorgeous without trying too hard. She barely wore any makeup and dressed in bright colors.

Today she wore light blue/white skinny jeans, a blue tank top with a yellow loose tank top over it. She wore brown combat boots and a white leather jacket. Her hair was in light curls while her makeup consisted of light eyeliner and mascara and a little lip gloss.

Her big brown eyes scanned the hallways as she looked for her group of friends. She began heading towards her locker when she saw a Latino boy and girl with long brown hair chatting by her locker. The girl was twirling a little hair absentmindedly while the boy was playing with a pen in his hand. The blond walked over and caught the last part of their conversation.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 7?" the Latino stated just as the blond reached them.

"Oooooo! Grace and Jerry sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the blond said, laughing, making said boy and girl blush.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Grace asked hoping to change the subject. Kim knew this, but decided to play along and not upset her friends.

"Nothin' much, where is everyone?" Kim asked, noticing neither Milton, Julie, Kelsey, or Eddie were present.

"Well, Eddie is eating breakfast in the cafeteria, Kelsey joined him, and Milton and Julie are giving a tour to the new guy." Grace replied.

"Oh, right, there's a new guy coming. Do we know anything about him? Like, jerk, player, popular, nerd?" Kim asked anxiously, she did NOT want another Brad Wolf to come to this school!

"OMG! I met him earlier this morning and he is definitely NOT a nerd! He also didn't seem like a jerk, he was really nice. He actually picked up something I dropped from my backpack and returned it! Also, he could be popular, he is H-O-T HOT!" Grace spoke quickly listing off everything she knew, until she saw Jerry's jealous face. "But Jerry is sooooooo much cuter!" She added quickly as Jerry calmed down. Kim rolled her eyes as she witnessed Grace's attempt at making Jerry happier. She went over the guy in her head, thinking they could actually be friends.

As she stood thinking, Milton and Julie walked up to the trio with a tall brunette following them, observing the blond. _She's beautiful! Wow, a crush on the first day, haha!_ The brunette thought as they approached.

"Hey guys! Kim, this is Jack Brewer, Jack, this is Kim Crawford." Milton introduced the blond and brunette. Kim noticed Jack was very strong. You could see his muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt. He had long brown hair that looked very soft and had deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you Kim," He said as he grabbed her outstretched hand. She felt a tingling in her hand when they met, his voice was deep and made chills run up her spine.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack," Kim replied, a smirk on her face. Everyone began talking and soon the bell rang. Everyone went to their first class and agreed to meet up at lunch.

**Fin! Ok, I have nothing to say…**

**Just review!3**

**Buh-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Love?

**Chappie el numero 2! Haha, enjoy, I have nothing else to say, except…**

**I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT!**

**Please enjoy!**

3 months later… Kim's POV

It's been 3 months since Jack came to this school and we became very close. He's my best friend. He joined my dojo and I found out he's a third degree black belt! I was the highest at a second degree, but not anymore! Well, we spar and he helps me get better.

Anyways, I think I also, might, maybe just a little, have a teeny-tiny crush on Jack. Ok, I cannot lie to save my life! I pretty much love him! Yes, L-O-V-E… strange for a 16 year old to already be in love with someone. But, I don't think this is my first time, either.

When I was 6, I found a picture of a cute little boy in a bush. I had never believed in love or fate or all that crap, but now, I'm not so sure. Anyways, I still carry the photo around with me. It's like a safety blanket, you feel better with it around.

Right now, I am on my bed, clutching the photo, and staring at my ceiling. A giant smile planted on my face. Today had been an amazing day! But, it began normal. I guess I should tell you why I feel so happy, it all began at school…

FLASHBACK

_I was walking into school and got the usual greeting, but as I neared my locker, I noticed someone wasn't there. A certain brunette usually waits for me, but the area was empty. I shrugged it off and thought he might be late or something. I gathered my books and headed off to class. _

_After 4 classes of Jack still missing, I texted him. He didn't reply, so I called him. Again, no response! I was extremely worried, and could not wait for the school day to end. After school, I finally received a text! I turned the corner down my street and read the message._

_**Can you come over? Xx**_

_I replied immediately._

_**Of course! Be over in a couple, just down the block! Xx**_

_We were neighbors, so I just passed my house and walked up his drive. I opened the door, not bothering to knock. He was always too lazy to get up and open the door, so I got a key. I heard music upstairs, so I headed up the staircase. As I neared Jack's room, I heard the music louder. It was Counting Stars by One Republic, my favorite. _

_I hesitantly knocked and not a second later, the door swung open. I noticed Jack looked kind of nervous. I stepped him and set on the edge of his bed. He shut the door and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. I was about to speak when he interrupted me. _

"_Kim, I just wanted to ask you something," He began, I nodded to let him get further. "Anyways, I just I wanted to know something. Um…" I don't know if he was about to say more, because I just kind of got lost in his eyes and blurted whatever I was thinking. _

"_You remind me of someone…" I kind of mumbled. He eyed me quizzically before speaking once again._

"_Okay, who's this? Your devilishly handsome best friend?" He said with a wink. I lightly laughed and looked down at my shoes._

"_No, just , this person, I met a long time ago. And, I found, this, um… well, nevermind, you just… You look like, an old friend, I guess. Just, like the hair and I don't know, I think I'm crazy… nevermind… I-" I was rambling until I was cut off by something warm and soft connecting to my lips. I realized Jack had just kissed me, so I obviously kissed back. After a few moments, we needed air and pulled apart. We both had enormous grins crossing our faces._

"_Kim, I really like you, like, like you like you. Heck, I might be in love with you!" He said suddenly, I was a little shocked. Happy, but shocked. He looked nervous, probably because I hadn't replied so I quickly, not trusting my voice, reconnected our lips. We kissed for a little before I pulled away. We leaned our foreheads together and I whispered, "I love you." Jack smiled a big goofy grin and pulled us both up._

"_Well then, Kimberly Ann Crawford, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a date tonight, as my official girlfriend?" He asked me, holding my hand and getting down on one knee. He spoke in a cheesy British accent that made me giggle. _

"_Yes, Jackson Rutherford Brewer, I will be your girlfriend." I replied in my own cheesy accent. _

"_Oh, Kimmy, Not my middle name… *shudder* But yay!" He said, lifting me in the air. I giggled and he walked me next door. I got ready for my first date with Jack!_

_END FLASHBACK_

I just got back from my date an hour ago. It was the best date ever! He took me to a movie and then a really nice restaurant. We talked and held hands then he surprised me with a walk on the beach. We watched the sunset and then brought me home. It was amazing!

I can't wait to rub Jack, my Jack, in front of all those slutty, cake faced girls that follow him around. They hate me because I'm so close to him, now, I get to show him off. He's coming over in the morning to walk me to school.

MY LITTLE TIME SKIP, SKIPPING THROUGH TIME; TILL THE MORNIN

I woke up at 5:30 the next morning and hopped in the shower. After I came out, I wrapped my robe around myself and tied my hair up in a towel. I walked back into my room and looked through my closet, picking the perfect outfit. I finally decided on some light wash, high-waisted shorts, red toms, and a red plaid button front shirt that Jack left at my house a couple weeks ago. I went back to the bathroom to do my hair.

I dried my hair and then decided to crimp it. I pulled my side bangs back in a twist and clipped it. My makeup was just some mascara and light tinted lip balm. As I poured myself some cereal, I noticed the time. I had ten minutes to eat before Jack came by. I sat down and began eating.

As I dumped the remaining milk down the drain, I heard footsteps outside. The door swung open and Jack entered, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey there Kimmy, ready to head out?" He whispered into my ear, burying his face in my neck. I smiled and turned towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well good morning to you too, haha. Yup! Let's go," I replied, pecking his lips and grabbing my bag. I noticed Jack wore light skater jeans, a red t-shirt, and red and black high tops. "Hey, we match! So, we're one of those couples…" I said, giggling a little.

"I guess so, hey, is that my shirt?" He asked. I blushed in reply, but he just shook his head and put his arm around my waist. We walked outside and headed to the school.

As soon as we walked through the front doors, I felt all eyes on us. We interlaced our fingers and my smile grew wider. We walked over to our lockers (they're right next to each other) and began talking. I noticed girls pass by giving me the stink eye. I knew they were jealous, and I was very content.

All the looks we got were not jealous or evil, though, the majority actually seemed happy and glad we got together. This was going to be the beginning of something good, I could tell.

**Hey! That one was pretty long, 1,302 words! Haha, honestly, I don't think this will be a very long story, maybe a couple more chapters. I've loved the reviews guys! **

**See yall in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prom?

**Hey! I know this took a while but the Holidays took over my life, haha. So, anyways, let's get the ball rolling!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, shall not, and never will own Kickin' it**

I LIKE SKIPPING TIME, SOOOOO – SENIOR YEAR!

{Kim's POV}

I walked into school to be bombarded with chattering girls, excited boyfriends, and a few hopeful people. There were flyers everywhere! You might be wondering what everyone is freaking over, the answer is simple. Prom.

Prom is only a mere two weeks away and I, like everyone else, was freaking out, just silently. Except, I was freaking out because my boyfriend, Jack, has not asked me to prom yet! I know he has time, but I need to pick my dress and make appointments for my hair and makeup. I'm actually kind of worried he won't ask me.

I forced my way through the mob of people in the hallway to my locker. When I finally reached my locker, I saw Jack leaning on it with a rose in his hands. When he saw me, his smile grew.

"Hey there Kimmy," Jack greeted me with a hug and kiss on the cheek. I smiled and probably turned red as a firetruck. Even after a year, he still made me blush.

"Hey Jackie, what's the flower for?" I asked, sniffing the rose. It was beautiful, a deep burgundy red color. I was kind of hoping he was going to ask me to prom.

"Our anniversary silly," He replied poking my nose, "Pick you up at 8, I gotta go to class, see ya!" He hugged me again and kissed my forehead. I was kind of stunned. I had been so caught up in prom, I totally forgot our anniversary! As soon as he was around the corner, I took off in search of my best friend, Grace.

"GRACE! GRACE! GRACE!" I shouted, running up to her gasping. She looked startled and confused with my rush.

"Me – anni – no – Jack – sweet – 8 –" I stumbled over my words. No person in their right mind would understand me, luckily, Grace isn't in her right mind.

"OMG! WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!" She shouted, pushing me out the door. I knew there was no use arguing, so I let her drag me away. It was Friday anyways.

"Ok, what should I get Jack for our anniversary?" I asked Grace, nervous as we walked through the mall.

"Well, is there someone or something really special in his life?" She asked.

"Ummm… Well, obviously karate and his grandfather." Was my reply, suddenly I thought of the perfect gift and dragged Grace out of the mall. I couldn't find this gift in a store.

TIME SKIP – AGAIN

I stood in front of my mirror, nervously checking over my appearance. I adorned myself in a flowy pink crop top over a yellow tank top with a floral skirt that ended just above my knee. I had gold strappy sandals on, also. My hair was pulled in a wrap around braid with my excess hair curled **(AN: Like in Karate Games)** and I had a little mascara and lip gloss. I held Jack's present, playing with it nervously.

I checked the time and noticed Jack would be here soon. I checked myself one last time, straightening my skirt when I heard a knock on the front door. I ran down the stairs and stopped abruptly in front of the door to catch my breath. I opened the door to find Jack smiling. He wore a white wife beater under a button front shirt with black skater jeans and black high tops.

He seemed almost nervous. I stepped out as he held out his hand for me. We walked hand-in-hand to his truck. It was really old but ran surprisingly well; it was a gift from his grandfather for his 16th birthday. He opened my door for me, like a gentlemen.

I blushed and climbed in. He hopped around to his door and clambered **(AN: Look at me with fancy words ) **in. he started the truck and we were off. After 15 minutes of singing along to the radio, we arrived at our destination, the park.

"Hey Jack, what are we doing at the park?" I inquired. The park was small and the majority of it was a playset. It was dark out, though the full moon kind of lit everything up.

"Just a little picnic," He smiled at me as he opened my door. He grabbed my hand and we went off into the park. It was empty and littered with trash. I noticed Jack didn't have a basket and there was none in my sight.

"What are we eating? You don't even have a basket," I pointed out as he guided me to a dark corner of the park, farther from the playset.

"That's because, our food is right here," He said as he guided me to the corner, through a gap between a couple trees where I noticed a small, flickering light. Jack pushed away a couple of low branches to find an umbrella-like tree that held a small "room" beneath its branches.

I gasped as I saw the beautiful setting. The ground was riddled with red rose petals and a red blanket. There were twinkly lights strewn about the branches above and a candle and basket set atop the blanket.

"Jack, this is beautiful!" I mumbled into his chest as I engulfed him in a hug. I heard him chuckle and smiled at the feeling of his heart rate quicken slightly. We sat down and began dividing the food, talking about random stuff.

During the desert course, I decided I should give Jack his gift. I handed him the box I had neatly wrapped.

"Here, I got this for you," I felt kind of awkward saying this, it sounded really insensitive and something you say to a distant relative. He unwrapped the gift slowly, careful not to rip the paper. His eyes softened as he opened the box and saw the small trinket. I smiled, knowing he loved the gift.

"Kim, how did you ever find this?!" He asked holding the thin fabric in his hands, smiling.

"Well, I may have had to go to a few different places, but I tracked it down at your granddad's original dojo, which I found through your dad and Bobby." I smiled as he hugged me. If you're wondering what I got him, it's his grandfather's first karate belt, which his dad (Jack's Great Grandfather) had made himself. Jack's grandfather passed away a few months ago, that was a tough time for him. He really wanted something special as a reminder, and I'm glad I was able to find it.

We separated and Jack slipped a box in my fingers. I looked at him and smiled, opening the box. Inside I found a silver charm bracelet. There were already a couple charms on it. One was shaped like a dog tag with my dog's name engraved on it. There was also a karate belt shaped one with a tag that said China. It must've been from our last tournament in China. There were a couple more of charms, but one stood out; an apple. This was actually very significant to me.

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked into the lunch room, tossing an apple in the air and catching it. As I turned towards my table, I tossed my apple too hard and couldn't catch it. Just before it hit the floor, someone caught it with their shoes. They tossed in back up into the air and caught it. _

"_Alright, that was almost cool," I said, looking at him. The boy seemed familiar, like I had seen him before. I couldn't quite place it._

"_Hey, Kim, right?" He questioned. I was a little surprised he knew who I was until I remembered being introduced to him this morning._

"_Uh, yeah, and you're Jack," I said this almost as a question, even though I had remembered his name. _

"_Yep," he simply replied. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I spoke up. I may or may not have been "checking him out" so to speak._

"_Can I have my apple back?" I asked him, giggling. __**Giggling, really?**__ I thought to myself. He nodded like he had forgotten about it and handed it back to me. We said our goodbyes and walked off._

_ENDFLASHBACK_

So, even if we met earlier in the day, we liked to signify that day with the apple. It was so simple and beautiful. I loved the bracelet!

"I love it, Jack!" I told him. He smiled and helped me clip the bracelet on. We continued our picnic while chatting about our upcoming tournament. We're headed to Hawaii in a couple weeks! This is going to be awesome.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you," Jack said when we were finished eating. He stood and held out his hand. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up, which he then released and covered my eyes.

"Really? Do you have to blindfold me?" I whined, I really wasn't one for big surprises, I get kind of anxious. Jack just chuckled and began guiding me. I felt branches sweep gently past my arms as we left our little spot. I felt a rush of cold air as, I'm guessing, we stepped out from the trees.

"Are you ready for you surprise?" Jack whispered in my ear. His hot breath sent chills down my spine. I nodded vigorously and heard a throaty laugh behind me.

When Jack uncovered my eyes, I could not believe my eyes! We were standing in front of the old pond that usually looked awful, but now, it was amazing! There were twinkly lights strewn through the surrounding trees, giving the night and beautiful glow. The pond sparkled and then did I notice pink and red rose petals floating on the surface of the water. There were also a couple paper lanterns in the water.

I noticed a few roses at my feet, but they were laid in some sort of pattern. I then read it. The message. I almost burst into tears then and there! I turned towards Jack to find him holding a bouquet of roses and a couple lilies. I covered my mouth, trying to muffle my cries. I nodded quickly and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately.

"YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE!" I said happily in his ear. He chuckled and held me tighter.

I was answering the message I was praying he didn't forget. He had officially asked me to prom, and I couldn't be happier.

**Ok! That took longer than expected, but I was kind of on writer's block, also I began like two more stories, haha. Oh well, I liked it, hopefully it doesn't seem rushed or weird with the apple flashback… I couldn't really change my first chapter and I wanted to add that charm, so, yeah…**

**Anyways, there may or may not be a chapter or two in the future;) probably just another, depends on my mood;) **

**Bye!3**


End file.
